Nathan Scott
Nathan Scott is the son of Dan, and Karen Scott making him a member of House Scott through his father, and a member of House Tyrell through his mother. Nathan has two siblings in Lucas, and Brooke Scott of whome he is middle child of the three. His sister Brooke is a kind girl who is defined by the fact that she has engaged in a long term affair with William Lovie with whome she has two children with, while his brother Lucas is the hero of the Fall of Tree Hill and took control of the House Scott military during the Invasion of Westbridge. Nathan Scott was born in Tree Hill, and was the oldest of the three children of Dan, and Karen Scott. During his early years he shared a somewhat strained relationship with his brother Lucas do to his percieved favoritism by their father. Despite this strained youth with his older brother he became more and more popular with his peers as he listened to his father's advise instead of scorning the advise as his older brother Lucas had. As this continued he went to greater and greater lengths in order to further grow his relationship with his father Dan of whom he wanted to one day make him the heir to House Scott. Nathan Scott first met Margaery Tyrell when she came over to the house to sleep over with Brooke, and he found he couldn't think of anything but her. In his desperation he silently snuck into his sister's room and proceeded to have sex with Margaery while his sister slept in the bed beside them. When he finished he was prepared for the cries from her as he removed his hand from her mouth but as he did she simply uttered the words that would come to doom so much of their lives. Nathan Scott would be sent to Fogtown as a young man alongside Maegary Tyrell where they were meant to be educated by the Highports for several months. His time there ended after constant fights with Robin Highport and he and Maegary returned to Tree Hill alongside Robin`s father of whom supported Nathan over his own son and heir Robin Highport. Nathan Scott following the relief of Tree Hill would get into an argument with Robin Highport and following this he would go into the fortifications of the wall to calm down where he was followed by Natalie Highport of whom reveals she is still in love with him which Nathan reacts to by killing her and leaving her broken body beneath a barrel of grain. Characteristics Personality This role was overshadowed by the acts of heroism that his brother accomplished and Nathan became bitter that nothing he did ever seemed to make the people love him the way they loved his brother. This has compounded on the jelously and internal arrogance of Nathan that has existed for his entire life. Nathan despite his dispair is known as a good man that is honorable and loyal. This is counter to the silent life that Nathan Scott has lived in which his every desire has always been achieved. History Early History : "I was born the second son, which should have meant that I was never going to gain power unless Lucas died. I realized early on that I could beat him, and at worst I could stab him through the chest and get what I wanted." : -Nathan Scott Nathan Scott was born in Tree Hill , and was the oldest of the three children of Dan, and Karen Scott. During his early years he shared a somewhat strained relationship with his brother Lucas do to his percieved favortism by their father. Despite this strained youth with his older brother he became more and more popular with his peers as he listened to his father's advise instead of scorning the advise as his older brother Lucas had. As this continued he went to greater and greater lengths in order to further grow his relationship with his father Dan of whom he wanted to one day make him the heir to House Scott. Haley Scott See Also : Haley Scott While acting as the maiden to Brooke Scott, she became romantically linked with Nathan Scott. Haley had been trained from an early age about how to gain favor from noble boys and she used these skills to charm Nathan into loving her. This charm had worked on Nathan despite the fact that he had basically went from girl to girl before this point. This relationship was fostered by Karen Scott, who as was very publically known had a great affection for Haley James. Their relationship was going very well and only a year after their original begining Nathan proposed to Haley. Haley truly loved Nathan and immediatly accepted the offer from Nathan. For a large period of that year Nathan was content for the first time in his life, and all the stresses that usually bothered him just seemed to ebb away when he was near Haley. While they remained engaged Haley came to sleep in Nathan's room and it was during this time that a new girl would enter the fray that would come to change everything. Margaery Tyrell Nathan Scott first met Margaery Tyrell when she came over to the house to sleep over with Brooke, and he found he couldn't think of anything but her. In his desperation he silently snuck into his sister's room and proceeded to have sex with Margaery while his sister slept in the bed beside them. When he finished he was prepared for the cries from her as he removed his hand from her mouth but as he did she simply uttered the words that would come to doom so much of their lives. "I love you" -Margaery Tyrell to Nathan Scott This affair came to define Margaery Tyrell and when Nathan begin to become attached to Haley she grew depressed but Nathan suprisingly did not stop seeing Margaery and soon Margaery came to believe that Haley was a bad person who was stealing Nathan from her. This belief led to Margaery pretending to be Haley's friend and the entire time she was giving Haley a poison that caused her to constantly miscarriage any pregnancy she had. This caused a dramatic fall in the love of Nathan and Haley and led to Nathan moving more and more towards Margaery. A Scott in Fogtown Nathan Scott would be sent to Fogtown as a young man alongside Maegary Tyrell where they were meant to be educated by the Highports for several months. Alongside Nathan went a small entourage of his friends, and several of Margaery`s hand maidens of which brought a large contingent of servents with them leading to a rather large convoy making its way to Fogtown. Nathan and Margaery were by this point being paired up alongside Nathan and Haley and Dan had chosen Margaery to go with him as he preffered Margaery over Haley and thus wanted to sway the Tyrells into moving before Earl Scott stepped in. Nathan Scott, and Margaery Tyrell would arrive in Fogtown and were greeted warmyl by the Highports, and after the first meeting everything looked like it would go okay, but during this meeting Margaery Tyrell had noticed the beauty of Natalie, and Larra Highport and wanted to remove Nathan quickly before he slept with either of them. In order to do this she planted seeds in both Robin, and Nathan that the other one was a devient with her telling Robin that Nathan had sexually harassed his sister Natalie, and he told Nathan that Robin and her had been nearly intimate. Alongside this fighting was a fight between Robins friend Percival Lott, and Nathan`s friend Oswart Dunny of whom had also started to become hateful towards the other due to their friends rivalries. Margaery made special efforts to be seen by Nathan around Robin and she worked hard to become his friend so that their relationship appeared to be something strong enough that Nathan would believe in the lie he was being told by Margaery. The two boys without anymore effort hated eachother and got into a massive fight in the Highport keep which ended with bruises, and cuts. Nathan decided to take it further and begin flirting with Natalie Highport of whom resisted him in one of the first rejections of his life which caused him to get angry and it was in this anger that Robin found him, and the two fought once more which was broken up only seconds before they were going to take swords out. With this fight leading to almost the death of one of the boys Robett Highport wrote to his Lord Dan Scott telling him in no uncertain terms that his son Robin was at fault and that Nathan should be removed from son before Robin did something worse. Nathan would learn of this in a letter from his father telling him he was returning and he threw this information in Robin`s face of whom now realized once and for all his father hated him, and this was only made worse when Robett told his family he would be following Nathan and Margaery and going to stay in Tree Hill for a time. The Journey Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members Images (9).jpg Bscap0016.jpg MV5BMTcxMjAzNTk5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjM1NzAzMQ@@. V1. SX450 SY639 .jpg 176508-avallonist.jpg Lucas Scott - Brother Brooke Scott - Sister Dan Scott - Father Karen Scott - Mother Keith Scott - Uncle Jamie Scott - Son Jules Scott - Step-Aunt Riley Scott - Nephew Clayton Scott - Cousin Relationships Haley Scott See Also : Haley Scott Haley Scott had a dream when she was young. A dream of finding a handsome knight, who could protect and love her for her life. When she met Nathan while spending time with her best friend Lucas Scott, she knew in that moment that she had found him The two have been through a lot together, and they have a child together along with another on the way, but there are rumors going on that say the baby may in fact be Lucas Scott's baby. "Haley was perfection. I don't know what changed, or whose responsible, all I know is this is my city, and I wont stand for betrayal in any form." -Nathan Scott Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott Lucas Scott and his younger brother Nathan Scott didn't really have a very close relationship when they were younger. They always got along well but Nathan's popularity meant he was often busy with other things. The two have came to bond after the events of The First Battle Of Tree Hill, and Nathan marrying Lucas's best friend Haley. "Nathan's a really good guy. In a lot of ways I looked up to him. He was the younger brother and I looked up to him. I guess I could just never get around that fact." -Lucas Scott Most recently the two have started to seperate again following Nathan's devolution into a Dan Scott like person. This is also getting worse and worse as Lucas is in the middle of a growing love circle between the women in his life. Margaery Tyrell See Also : Margaery Tyrell Margeary Tyrell had a crush on Nathan Scott for years and when she became friends with Brooke Scott she finally found her way into the heart of Nathan who became completely overcome with lust over her to the point that he and her had sex while Brooke was asleep in the bed beside them. This was the beggining of their affair but it wasn't the end as even though Nathan got together with Haley he could never forget about Margaery and she and he became silently the most people to eachother. As Nathan and Haley drifted apart the two fell back together and the only thing that Margaery couldn't understand was why she wasn't pregnant yet of which would provide her with the one thing that Haley could not give him. When Haley got pregnant her dreams were crushed as Nathan decided to give their marriage another shot but by this point she was emotionally gone and it didn't take Nathan long to return to Margaery of whome tried everything to become pregnant with his child. Category:House Scott Category:House Tyrell Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Goth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight